PS I Love You
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: In Lost/Unwound Future, Claire gave Hershel a letter confessing her feelings towards him, but Hershel convinced her to tell him face to face, instead of through a letter. But what did the letter actually say?


**AN: Ok... I'm enjoying doing these one shots. I really should start working on my other stories and I will soon. I just HAVE to do this first!**

**Thank you to my best friend ever, Chloe, for letting me do this! Love you sis! Xx**

**I hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

P.S. I Love You 

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice, Hershel," Claire smiled, her auburn hair fluttering in the gentle breeze.

It was a lovely day, which was rare for autumn in London. The previous Summer had been rather chilly, and now that holidays were over and the educational term had began, the weather had become rather warm. The front of Gressenheller University was quite a scenic area, despite the dull building itself. The leaves on the trees had now turned gold and crisp and some had already left the branches, for the ground.

"Oh no. It's my pleasure!" Hershel assured, he stood nervously, with his hands behind his back.

He wasn't sure why Claire had asked to meet with him and therefore, wasn't afraid.. His fear came when he heard a rumour, from his friend Clark, that Claire was planning on confessing that she had a 'crush' on him. It wasn't this that made the young man anxious, Hershel knew how to act like a gentleman and he would, no matter what the situation. The problem was, Hershel did have feelings for Claire. Very strong feelings. Claire may be able to have no problem confessing her feelings towards him, but for Hershel it was a very different story. He had gone to a boys only school and not spent may times with girls who lived in the neighbourhood.

"Here this is for you," Claire grinned sheepishly, handing him a letter that she took out of her white jacket.

The jacket wasn't her usual style. Whilst she was at University, Claire was studying physics. Though she had to wear a uniform for the topic, she kept her casual green top and black trousers on, underneath. Hershel's attire wasn't as casual as Claire's, his was much more formal. He wore a red cap, only showing the ends of his brown, ruffled hair, a matching jacket and a white shirt and black trousers.

"What is it?" Hershel asked, peering down at the envelope. It was a peachy, salmon pink colour, contrasting with a red seal at the nose of the envelope.

" A letter of course!" Claire chuckled," Read it when you get home."

"Why don't you just tell me what it says?" Hershel asked, a slight laughter in his voice. His nerves were beginning to fade. Things were becoming more easier as they went along, if Claire really did like him too, then what was there to be afraid of? "I'm right here, after all."

"My, you're making this quite difficult. What I want to say is, well..." Claire sighed, looking down. Now, she was becoming nervous. All week she'd been confident about this moment, but now the time had come, she struggled to pull up the comment to do so," In short, this," Claire walked closer to Hershel and stood up, she planted a kiss on his cheek.

Embarrassed, she took a step back. She expected shock to be imprinted on Hershel's face, but no, he was smiling.

* * *

An hour later, Hershel sat in his dormitory, with Clark out with his new girlfriend Brenda, Hershel was alone. He picked up the letter from the desk, which Claire had planned on giving him earlier instead of confessing face-to-face. He was glad Claire had spoken aloud, instead of through writing, but he was curious as to what she may have wrote and so asked if he could take the letter to read.

He picked up a knife and sliced open the top of the envelope. He took out a letter, unfolded it and read.

_Dear Hershel,_

_I've re-written this letter again and again. I've had no idea how to start, how to explain, how to tell you what the purpose of this letter is. Then I realised, all I've had to do all along is to say what I've been really thinking. So, here it goes._

_Ever since I first saw you, on our first day of University, I felt something. Instantly. It was something new, I had never felt something like it before. But I wasn't frightened, overwhelmed perhaps, but I most certainly didn't feel fear. Whatever I was feeling when I saw you, felt good. It made me happy, it mad me feel safe. Whenever I saw you walking down the hall and you looked at me and smiled, I felt my heart light up. _

_I'm not exactly sure how to tell you the purpose of this letter, but I think you already know. You seem to be able to solve any puzzle so you should be able to find the meaning of the letter, without me explaining outright. Though my methods are quite unorthodox I hope you can see why I found it easier to right in the letter. I fear that I would not be able to say any of this out loud to you. I am indeed certain on my feelings, but I am not so certain about my courage or your feelings towards me._

_There's just something there, when I see you. It's too extraordinary to put into words, but my whole world changes when I see you. Everything seems better. You make me feel better. A world full of light, floods in when I see you and all the darkness is blocked out. When I see you, everything is perfect and just thinking about you, is enough to get me through even the most terrible of days._

_Sincerely, Claire Folley_

_P.S. I love you_

* * *

**AN: Love it? Hate it? My best so far? My worst so far? Tell me!**

**Peace out, Onika :)**


End file.
